


Bon-Ami

by quiet__tiger



Category: Bel Ami RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Sebastian gets fed up at home, and goes to see Marc anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen "Bon-Ami" translated as both Good Friend and Loverboy.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jul. 13th, 2007.

Sebastian Bonnet entered his kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife, who was finishing getting dinner ready. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, and said cheerfully, “How was your day?”

She turned around skeptically and answered, “Fine. What do you want?”

Dammit. They hadn’t been married too too long, but she knew him very well. “Well, Marc is in town, and he wanted to hang out.”

“Vidal?” He nodded. “Just the two of you?” He nodded again. “I don’t think so. And you said you’d help me tonight.”

He’d been expecting to be turned down, but the anticipation didn’t appease him. They’d had the argument numerous times, and the result was usually the same. She’d make her point, but he’d still pretty much get his way. It was tiring. “Oh, come on. It can wait! And I hardly ever get to see Marc ‘cause he’s in Prague!” She didn’t waver, and he started to get angry. “Look, you already don’t let me shoot with him. Our training session is one of the hottest Bel Ami put out, and George wants another scene, and I keep having to tell him no. You haven’t wanted me to bottom since we got engaged. Do you know what it’s like to have to turn down work and lie about why? God knows what my fans think.” She didn’t look moved, and he got more pissed. He was just so tired of it all. “Do you know what it’s like, to be surrounded by people I’m attracted to, whom I’ve already slept with, whom I want to sleep with, and not be able to?”

“You’re the one who proposed to me.”

You weren’t the ice queen back then. “Because I love you. And you don’t mind my work. All I want is to see my friend.”

“Do _you_ you know what it’s like, to know that you husband is a hugely popular porno star who happily sleeps with other people, let alone guys, for a living? I know you’re mine, and it’s just work, but it’s difficult. And I’ve seen your scene with Marc. He’s gorgeous and sexy and I know if you both weren’t into women as well you’d probably wind up with each other. You _click_ in a way that _we_ don’t.”

“You’re jealous? You’re the one I come home to!”

“Look, just. Go. Go see you friend, go fuck him, I don’t care.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Do you want to go or not?”

“I do.”

“Then go!”

“I will!” He turned on his heel and stormed out. He was just so angry. He changed his life for her, and she wouldn’t even let him see a friend. Dammit.

It would be good to see Marc outside of work. Maybe not worth a fight with his wife, but so what? He could do what he wanted. Him fucking other guys and filming it were what put food on her table. She’d lived with it, and she’d continue to do so. So what if she was jealous of Marc? He didn’t want to sleep with him, just have fun with him.

Dammit. He was so dead. But at least he could still get sex at work, if she decided to close up shop for a while in retaliation.

Being a porno star had its advantages.

~*~

His pledge to merely hang out with Marc lasted about as long as it took Marc to let him into his hotel room. Marc looked good; he was lean and tan, fit and happy, and his grin lit up the room. Sebastian couldn’t help but return it. It’d been a while since they’d seen each other, what with the physical distance between them and their schedules not matching up right.

And his wife really didn’t want him to spend too much time with Marc. Because of the risk of sex. Well, guess what? Maybe he was tired of her jealous bullshit.

Marc shook his hand, and Sebastian pulled him into a kiss; Marc seemed surprised but returned it enthusiastically. When he pulled back, Marc raised his eyebrows. “What was that for?”

“Trouble at home. Working through some frustrations.”

Marc got that adorable knowing look in his eyes and smirked. “Am I going to have to defend your honor again, Mr. Bonnet?”

He smirked back, but was serious. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Dinner first? Keep up my strength.”

“Please, like you couldn’t fuck while starved and dehydrated and completely immobilized.”

Marc paused like he was thinking. “I could probably manage, yeah.” They both laughed. “So, dinner? And you can tell me about what happened at home.” Marc was a good friend.

Sebastian mumbled in agreement, and they ordered in take out. They watched TV until the food came, and while they ate Sebastian watched Marc. He couldn’t quite put a finger on why he felt such an intense attraction to Marc, other than the fact that Marc was hot and friendly and a lot of other things. They sizzled together, everyone said so.

“Why did you get a room, instead of staying with George or someone?”

“I wanted my privacy. Away from prying eyes, away from people I’ve slept with. You’ve been there- taking someone’s virginity has a lot of repercussions.” There was a slight quirk to Marc’s eyebrows, and Sebastian smiled slowly.

“I can understand that. Even though it’s a job, some of the freshmen forget that.”

“Adoration is difficult to deal with sometimes.”

“I know.” They stared at each other a while longer, food forgotten. Finally Sebastian got around to saying what he’d wanted to say all night. “I hate that we only got to fuck that one time. By the time we got another chance it was too late. I thought she was more understanding, but then things changed...”

Marc put a finger up to silence him. “You know what’s going to happen tonight unless you leave right now.” Sebastian nodded, and he hardened at the implication. “Listen. Your wife loves you. You love her.” He nodded again, wilting a little. “But does she turn you on like I do, is there electricity the way there is when we’re within five feet of each other?” Sebastian thought, long and hard, about his wife and her beautiful body and the way he reacted around her, and slowly shook his head. “Then you’re depriving yourself of something that will make you happy, release your tension.” He kind of shrugged his shoulders. “At the very least, we’ve already done it. You sleep with other boys or film it for your job, and it always helps to have new material. Really, it’s research. And if she has a problem with it, it’s her fault.”

Maybe it was Marc’s words, maybe it was his thick, deep voice with its Czech accent, maybe it was the way his big, long-fingered hand had crept further up his leg at every question, but suddenly Sebastian was ravenous for a good fuck, and he pulled Marc closer by his shirt and kissed him.

A real kiss, tongue and teeth, and Marc kissed back, did that little twist with his tongue that never failed to get Sebastian eager, even if it was only going to be a brief make out session. He yanked up Marc’s fashion-disaster shirt, and Marc let him pull it off, and he bit his way down Marc’s throat to his chest. Their height difference made it a pain in the ass to kiss while standing, but sitting on the edge of the bed made it negligible.

He pushed Marc back on the bed and climbed over him, and ran a hand through his glossy, thick, dark hair. He smiled up at him, brown eyes warm and wicked, and Sebastian leaned to kiss him again. Marc kissed back even harder then flipped them over. He rocked his hips down into Sebastian’s, and Sebastian met him in turn. He rubbed Marc’s chest, liking that he hadn’t shaved it to shoot recently.

He reached and unbuttoned Marc’s fly; a tug to the side popped open all the buttons. He wrapped his hand around Marc’s thick cock, and Marc rocked his hips into it. He breathed deeply, eyes closed tight, and exhaled at the back of his throat in the way that always made Sebastian want to fuck him hard. “God, Marc. I can’t believe we’ve never done this again.”

Marc didn’t answer, instead getting off of Sebastian to take off his shoes and jeans. He knelt on the bed and smirked sexily, huge cock jutting forward. He leaned and untied Sebastian’s sneakers, then pulled off both them and his black socks. Sebastian stripped out of his pants himself, then his boxer-briefs. He stroked his cock a couple of times, anticipating it being inside Marc, then sat up to take off his shirt.

Once he was fully stripped, Marc climbed back on top of him, kissing him and biting lightly at his jaw, then down his chest. Marc rocked his hips against Sebastian’s leg while he used his tongue on his nipples, and Sebastian reached with one hand to stroke Marc’s cock. Marc moaned in his throat again, and smiled up at him. Sebastian grinned back, marveling at how much he missed this. He hadn’t gotten a chance to fuck an experienced guy in a long time, since before he got married, and even while working it was either with a freshman or the action was broken up constantly to change camera angles and get specific shots.

This was different. Better. Real.

And dammit, Marc was talented. He could almost deep throat Sebastian’s cock, but not quite. But with the way he enthusiastically applied himself to trying, pro that he was, it was more than adequate. He was jerking himself off while he sucked, and Sebastian wasn’t sure which was turning Marc on more, his eyes closed in concentration as he worked. Marc really was pure sex, and if Sebastian wasn’t careful he was going to repeat the Todd Rosset session and come the second he got inside Marc. 

Worried, he pushed Marc onto his back and smiled as he stroked Marc hard. Marc leaned back on his elbows, long legs splayed to give Sebastian room to kneel between them. Sebastian licked Marc’s balls then up his cock, and Marc ran a hand through Sebastian’s hair. He smiled up at him then went down, mouth over Marc’s cock, taking him in as far as he could, and Marc’s head tipped back, his eyes closed. Sebastian was much too eager to use too much finesse, but he liked to think the basic mechanics were so part of his very being that even on autopilot he could suck cock extremely well.

What would his wife say to that admission?

Fuck his wife. Marc was here, looking sexy as all hell.

He got Marc to bend at the waist and hold his legs, giving him room to rim him. Marc squirmed and moaned, and Sebastian didn’t want to wait any longer. He looked into Marc’s pretty, flushed, serious face and asked, “Lube? Condom?”

“Bag.” Marc pointed to his backpack, and Sebastian dug around inside and came out with Bel Ami brand lube and a familiar strip of condoms.

Sebastian smiled. “Stealing from the company again?”

Marc grinned. “Think of it as an investment.”

“George should be so lucky to have us. Always putting work first.”

“Yeah.” Marc wriggled. “So, we going to do this, or what?”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. “You’re so impatient. Last time we did this you were so hesitant.”

“It was my first time. I didn’t know I’d like it so much.”

Sebastian smiled, remembering everyone’s surprise when Marc came the first time. And the second. “Hopefully this will live up to expectation.”

Marc didn’t answer, and Sebastian didn’t care. He prepped Marc quickly, and kept him on his back for the first slow press inside. Marc felt just like he remembered, tight and hot, and clearly loving every second of Sebastian inside.

Sebastian picked up his pace, encouraged by Marc’s moans and hand moving quickly over his erection. _Such_ a turn on when the bottom actually enjoys himself. He changed his angle slightly and Marc grimaced as if he were in pain, but the slight smile on his lips let Sebastian know he was okay.

Probably better than okay.

“Yeah, there...” Marc started to move with him in a way he didn’t before; he was a lot more experienced now. Sebastian let his eyes close as he just _felt_ and _listened_ , as he pounded into Marc’s tight ass and heard him moan, heard him mumble. He leaned over to kiss him, the position awkward due to their height difference and Marc’s legs, but getting contact with his eager tongue was worth it. He looked into his pretty brown eyes, liking what he saw in them, the arousal, the humor, the wild look that meant Marc was going to come soon.

He should recognize it, considering how often he had to edit Marc’s scenes.

“You want to change? You like your side.”

Marc nodded, and Sebastian rolled them onto their sides. He stretched Marc’s leg up so he could get as deep as possible, and Marc went to work jerking himself off, hand moving fast over his cock, breath getting shorter as he got closer. Sebastian shifted a little, and balanced himself to move faster, wanting to bring Marc off fast and hard. But then he thought... “Wait, can I get you off?”

Marc groaned. “You’re going to.”

“No, I mean.” Sebastian shifted his weight and reached his arm under Marc’s to wrap his hand around Marc’s cock.

“Oh, yeah...”

Sebastian licked behind Marc’s ear and worked his hand harder, loving the feel of Marc’s cock in it, loving the feel of Marc’s ass around his. It was too good. He’d wanted this for so long, and he didn’t want it to end.

But then he felt the first tremors of Marc’s orgasm, heard the first sharp exhale, and knew that it was time to finish. He kept moving through it, through the final shudder, Marc’s last gasp, then worked towards his own. Less than a minute later he curled into Marc’s back and came, for once getting to come with a guy without having to pull out.

Amazing.

Maybe not better than the first time, but still. Amazing.

He kissed Marc’s shoulder, then the back of his ear, then slowly pulled out and rolled Marc onto his back. The exhausted, happy look on his face was adorable. He smiled down at him, and Marc pulled his head down for a kiss. “You want to try that again later?”

Sebastian grinned, and Marc returned it. “Maybe. You want to fuck me, though?”

Marc made a positive-sounding noise in his throat. “If I last that long.”

Marc did seem to have a periodic problem with premature ejaculation. It was something they could work on. Over and over and over... “If not, I’ll just fuck you until you come again. Works out all around.” Sebastian slowly righted himself and stood, looking down at Marc still splayed happily on the bed. “Shower?”

“Sure.”

As Sebastian ran the water and Marc nuzzled the back of his neck, he marveled at how great the moment was. Where else would he meet someone as perfect, sexy, eager as Marc?

Being a porno star definitely had its advantages.

**Author's Note:**

> I know NOTHING about Sebastian's wife, but it can't be easy being married to a porn star. No disrespect is meant.


End file.
